glee_the_new_directionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonia Crawford
Sonia Crawford is a character on the fanfic Glee: The New Direction. Sonia was created by Wanky. ' Sonia first joined the Glee club in A New Club, the first episode. She is currently in a steady relationship with fellow member Liam Ramsey. Biography Celeste Graw lived a typical nerd story; she was a geek, an outcast, a nobody until something awful happened. Celeste was bullied by some Cheerleaders and when she was going home, she was mistaken for a prostitute and got raped by a drunk man. She woke up in the Hospital and got amnesia. She was then adopted by the Mayor of the town, and renamed her as Sonia. He helped Sonia climb back from her lowest. Season One A New Club Sonia is first seen signing her name up for Glee Club. She auditions with ''Make You Feel My Love. Jealousy Sonia watches Rachel audition, and has an argument with her afterwards. She sings Jet Lag along with Vincent and Brent to show Rachel what the club is about. Sonia and Rachel become friends, and Sonia sings in Catch My Breath. Secrets Sonia gets into a fight with Rachel, but it is quickly broken apart. She sings Best Thing I Never Had about her secret; she can't remember anything from two years ago. Invitationals Sonia helps the search of Melissa, and nearly gets suspended for being in an argument with Mr. Arcine. She later sings in The Way It Ends. Last Member Sonia participates in Invitationals by singing Evacuate the Dancefloor. She reveals in a voiceover that she could be dating Liam, as they have kissed before. She sees him kissing Rachel at the party, and is upset. She later sings in Rude Boy. The Mash-Ups Sonia and Finley sing'' Bulletproof/Titanium'' with the New Directions as back-up for their assignment. Sonia also sings a solo in Die Young/We Found Love. Queen Bey Sonia is easily the most excited for the weeks lesson, Beyonce. She performs in Run the World (Girls) ''with the other girls. Afterwards, she and Liam go on their first date, but it is clearly awkward. She later performs ''Love On Top ''for Liam. She is seen quite distraught at the fact that Meiko is leaving New Directions for a while. Confusion Sonia attempts to talk to Brent, twice. Both times, however, she gets quickly dismissed. Later in the episode, she agrees that they need to work as a group to win Sectionals. Sonia later performs in ''Change Your Life. Relationship Troubles Sonia is seen angered at the news of New Directions meetings being cancelled. She later gets into an argument with Rachel over who should get lead soloist at the upcoming Sectionals event. Coming Back She is seen throughout the episode, appearing in the New Directions meetings. She watches the auditions, and seems pleased at the two new members. Sonia has a solo in Right Now, ''at the end of the episode. Are We Ready? At the beginning of the episode, Sonia is one of the few members that don't believe that the group is ready for Sectionals. She later is seen when Rachel reveals to the girls that they need to sing together to win Sectionals. She has a solo in Truly, Madly, Deeply. Sonia later has a solo in A Thousand Miles, performed by New Directions. At the end of the episode, she is seen happily accepting Meiko back into the New Directions. The First Competition Rachel tells Sonia that she has been sexting Liam, much to Sonia's dismay. Sonia then asks Liam, but he denies the claims. Sonia and Rachel then sing a duet of ''You Belong With Me. At the competition, Sonia has a solo in Here's To Never Growing Up. At the end of the episode, she leads on Diamonds. Revenge is Sweet Sonia is upset that Jamie and Matthew quit the club. Later, she is seen performing in We R Who We R. Arrested Sonia is seen confused when Xander is arrested, and immediately blames Rachel for it, causing an argument between the two. She is later seen performing in When You're Gone. At the end of the episode, she has a solo in Tattoo, which is performed when the New Directions go to visit Xander in his jail cell. Relationships Liam Ramsey Main Article: Liam-Sonia Relationship '''Start: Queen Bey (1x07) End: N/A Songs Solos Season One: MYFML.PNG|Make You Feel My Love (A New Club) BTINH.PNG|Best Thing I Never Had (Secrets) Loveontop.jpg|Love On Top (Queen Bey) Duets Season One: RudeBoy.PNG|Rude Boy (Rachel) (Last Member) BulletproofTitanium.PNG|Bulletproof/Titanium (Finley) (The Mash-Ups) Youbelongwithme.jpg|You Belong With Me (Rachel) (The First Competition) Solos (In a Group Number) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters